The timing of contraction of the main pumping chamber of the heart is delayed in the affected region after a heart attack. We investigated the effect of verapamil, a new calcium antagonist drug, in this setting. Verapamil reduced the delay in timing of contraction in the abnormal region after heart attacks in dogs, thus improving heart function.